


SESGSY BOOK SMUT LEMONS SEGS MUST READ NOT CLICKBAIT

by Pinku_ponk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Hunter X Hunter, Pee Pee Poo Poo - Baby Kata (Song), Total Drama (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, BL, Lemon, NSFW, Other, Smut, Yaoi, cummies, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinku_ponk/pseuds/Pinku_ponk
Summary: THUS IS SO SEGSY MUST READ DO NOW ITS SEGSY
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. MMMM

Sanaddsd: hgeyb babay gurl

you: haaayyyyyyyyyyyf6yi \\\

sams: owow whatsssass thus~~~~~

you blushd asd uh hhhhhhhhhhh

sams: i se buldhgie wulglie oeoewiwiowo

you: ;)

sams: sges

you: mmmmm

sams: *cums*

baby kaka: ONG WHAT IS GOING ON HERE

you: NO NONO

baby kata: in leving.......

*slipped away by avril lavenn srarts playing*

nana nanana nana i mid yu.......... miss yu soooo bad i wont forget yu oh is do das i hope yu cn here me i remeber crlery.......... THE HHAT YU SLEIPPED AWAY........!!!!!!!!!!! WAHS THE DAY I FOJNG IY WPBT BE YHE DAME.......!!!! OH... nana nanana nana...... I dint get arund too kiss you...!!! good bye om yhe hand... i dowsgh thats a coud see yu agaon.... i know that i cant......ohhhhh i hoep yu can her me cius i rmeber ir cledry.....!!!!!!! THE GAY YU SLOPPD AWY WHATS TE FAY I FJNGD IT OWNT BE YAH SAMME  
I FOND MY WAK EUP WKATS YU WNAR AUP I CEEK IASKING WHY AND I KANT TAK IT IT WANY FAKE IT IT HAPEND YU PASSED BY NOW YUR GNE NOE YUR GONE THEY YU GO THER YU GO THERY YU GO SOMWHERE I CNT BERIG YU BAK NOW YUR GONE NOW YU GONE THER YU GO THER YU GO SOMWEHER YU NOT COMING BACK THE DYA U SLEEPED AWAYY WAS THE DAY I FOUND IT WONT BE THE SAME NOO THE SDAY YU LIPD AWAYY WAS THE DYA IFOUND IT WONT BE THAT SAME OH....!!!! nana nanana nana..... i mis yu............. </3

ti be coccaunted.................................


	2. hmmm? yes?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhjhjgvgfrtcvghjg

baby kaka pees but pee do dont do and i messd up las chapter cuz yu supposed to chet on babay kaka not nartito smh i hate it here


	3. MORE SEGS SAC STROR DOES YES MMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caacacacca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bark

babay kaka: im lev9jng

yuo: NLO DNOT LEV ME BABY

sans: lev babby kaka alone smhg

you: ur roght yu hae cumies ahd bone and babby caca dnot almao

bay kaka: *levse*

to be cumtuntued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so aasadd


	4. hmmmmmmmmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhdhkjsn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh

baba kaka: im the is sad

gagitro komadae: smae

babh kkaka: smae

nagiro: smae

bab caca: smae

Babauy caca: smae

nagio: smae

babababababayay vava: smae

naito: smae

baaby kaka: smae

anrtio: smae

baby kata: smae

nagito: smae

bady kaka: smae

nagito: smae

baaby kaka: smae

nagio: smae

baby kaka: smae

TO BR CUMTUNUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jjjj


	5. ?!?!?!?!

abay akaka": OMNG WHO AR YU

nagaito: idk

baby kaka: ughf

nagirto: i loke u

babyi kaka: smae

nahito: wojaj

to be kaka


	6. Chapter 6

12345678910


	7. diska

eriadnan: i love baby kata but baby kata is inlive with nagitoe *cries*

disco: lol imma conrtrol him

eridmann: no...

vrika: *control*

ewwidan: *kisses bab kata*

baby kata: *slaps eridam* grrr

eridan: baby kata i-

baby kata: what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ersinam: diska controld me....!

baby kata: grrr disco

vrisksad: gotta blast

naagito: grr my h o p e will make me faster than her *runs super fast and catches vriska*

vriska: uhh meow..

naagtoi: *throws vriska away* 

eridan: i am o siorry baby kata *blushes*

baby kata: its okay! welk i gatta go eriamdad

eridanL: byr

baby kat: *walks away with nagito* *kisses nagito*

nagito: *kisses back*

eridan: *is sad and derpreds and brocken and anxity and sad*

vriska: *is planning something evil.........*

to be caca.....


	8. ideas please

can yall give me ideas for my next chapter pls


End file.
